creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Icecreamcaekbot
__NOEDITSECTION__ Shining-Armor Create A New Section type=commenttitle page=User talk:Shining-Armor buttonlabel=New Header Archives ---- Archive 1 Archive 4 Archive 7 Archive 2 Archive 5 Archive 8 Archive 3 Archive 6 Rules 1. Always leave your own section. 2. Always sign your posts or I WILL find you. 3. Do not flood me with angry Messages. ---- Last Edit ---- ---- Hey Hey why was my first creepypasta deleted... oh yeah if that was Haunted files/game that was not anything it was just a cheat and if I broke a rule im sorry :( Scolethedog (talk) 18:23, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Scolethedog Hello. I have noticed that it's been 3 days since i have been banned from chat and that was my days before i could go back on. I'm still currently blocked. Superobert223 (talk) 18:36, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Superobert223 Hey! Ok, so is a ban in chat permanet er what? Because I was banned and I wasn't warned about anything. I mean sure I said stuff I probably shouldn't have and this guy was pissing a few people off in chat. Please answer back. And would it be ok If I made a second account, one for writing and one for chat because I was thinking of doing that anyways.. Thanks for your time. Kitty Mistake (talk) 03:09, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Question~ A category is not needed when you upload a pasta, right? Oh god, I'm hungry for pasta now XD InformerMaz (talk) 04:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) WHY?? Hey why did you delete my South Park article. How would you like it ifI was deleting all your shit. It took hours to make that so don't be a god damn buzzkill. O heres my sig SouthParker21 (talk) 02:09, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Pictures I felt i had to send you this: https://twitter.com/MdotDead/status/349875640989794305/photo/1 https://twitter.com/MdotDead/status/349875823513309186/photo/1 https://twitter.com/MdotDead/status/349875953465425920/photo/1 https://twitter.com/MdotDead/status/349876069970616320/photo/1 https://twitter.com/MdotDead/status/349876172613644289/photo/1 My signature: (sorry, i forgot) --Red, molten plastic. (talk) 13:07, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hey Thank you for telling me about the Site Rules page i will go read it now, I don't really write any horror stories but i do love to read them but i will take a look at the Article Listing as well. ~ TheMidnightBlackCat Oops... Sorry 'bout that Yeah, should've thought that one through better. Didn't mean to blame anything on homosexuality, just access to the code (though that doesn't change the "singling out" part). Just thought "homosexual code monkeys" sounded funny, turns out I'm just a dumbass. As usual. FUCK YOU SMILE DOG. GET OUT OF MY DREAMS. (talk) 01:02, June 28, 2013 (UTC) hi hi my name is benjamin and heres what I look like i hop you like :) http://i.imgur.com/MvCpE39.jpg Sus... If I am correct, I think you were originally the one to ban me, so by common sense in the real world, the only way a criminal can be released like immediately after arrest or something is for the officer who made the arrest to do so, so I'm going to follow this and ask, can I come back please? -- Cthulhu/Tentacle/Turtle/all them socks I Can Show You My Darkness (talk) 06:03, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Where could I post this video safely? I see there is a video posting section but it has zero views for most videos. Are there any other options? I'd love to get involved in this site. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7ze7kvRPms www.DontTurnAround.com